dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koujaku
Koujaku 'is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. Koujaku is the leader of his Rib team Benishigure. He is voiced by Okino Yasuhiro. History Koujaku is Aoba's childhood friend, even though they didn't spend a lot of time together for very long. They first met when Aoba was being picked on for looking feminine and having long hair, to which Koujaku immediately came to his defense. Due to his mother and Aoba's grandmother being on good terms with each other, Koujaku and Aoba began spending more time with each other, playing often. Unfortunately, Koujaku along with his mother, soon left Midorijima Island, upsetting Aoba in the process. When he left Midorijima, he returned back to his hometown where his clan resided. Koujaku's father is part of the yakuza while his mother was the head yakuza's mistress. As a teenager (presu mably fourteen or fifteen years old) Koujaku became acquainted with Ryuuhou, a tattoo artist. Afterward, his father forced Koujaku into getting tattooed by him, despite Koujaku's protests. Wanting to test out a new method by Toue based on human control, Ryuuhou happily obliged and experimented on Koujaku with his new skills. After a long, painful process, Ryuuhou tells Koujaku to never get too angry and learn to keep his temper under control lest he regret it. Koujaku later becomes angry, his tattoos causing him to go out of control, and goes on a killing rampage, murdering his mother unintentionally in the process. Snapping out of his violent stupor and realizing what he had done, Koujaku couldn't forgive himself and decided to kill himself using the same blade he used moments ago. However, before he could, he suddenly remembered Aoba and saw his smiling face in his mind. Emotions overflowed Koujaku and he began to cry, dropping his sword. Wanting to see him again and get away from his past sins, Koujaku decided to go back to Midorijima. At first he acted very different and nervous to see Aoba again after a long time away from him, but soon loosened up and returned to normal. He teases Aoba after seeing him again, saying how cute he used to be and how he's all grown up, flustering his friend in the process. Koujaku works as a freelance hairdresser and opens up his store whenever he feels like it. He's very popular in his craft and doesn't take reservations, which causes women to often fight over whose turn it is to get their hair cut or styled by him. In Koujaku's good ending, Koujaku officially starts working full time after being able to cut Aoba's hair. Appearance ''Note: In Koujaku's route and bad end, he takes on a total of two different appearances, excluding his default exterior. At an impressive 6'1", Koujaku is the second tallest main character, right behind Mink who is just an inch taller. He's of Japanese heritage, and has a light tan to his skin. He has a muscular build, his chest and abs visible through his bandages and kimono. He sports dark navy hair that is short and a little chopped at the top, the rest long enough to reach a little past his pecs, much like Aoba's. He has a thick fringe that covers the right side of his face and keeps the rest tied in a ponytail. He has red eyes that seem to be quite striking to whoever looks him in the face. Koujaku is known to wear a flashy red kimono, designed with decorations such as blue leaves, blossoms and birds, along with a golden sash to hold it up. He wears black arm bands with sandals to match and white bracelets on each wrist. Underneath his kimono he wears a pair of black jeans, the only modern piece of clothing that clashes with his traditional outfit. On his body he wears a sarashi and other bandages around his forearms and calves and feet. In his hair he sports a hair accessory and bears a large black neck cover with a red tassle hanging off of it. He is almost always seen carrying a large sword with him. Since his return to Midorijima, Koujaku's entire body is covered with scars that range in all sizes, the most notable ones being on his hands and one that runs across the bridge of his nose. About 85% of Koujaku's body is covered in large, detailed tattoos. He has two sets: the first being many black markings of an intricate pattern with two kanji symbols on his shoulder and below his knee. They range from the right side of his neck, chest, thigh, calf and ankle. The second is the most important tattoo and is present on his back. It portrays beautiful, highly detailed pink, lotus flowers that reach from the top of his back to right above his tailbone. When Kouj aku pulls back his hair from his face, it's revealed he intentionally styles his hair in such a way to hide his final tattoo, a small black marking that is drawn on the side of his face, spreading from his eyebrow to the bottom of his nose. In Koujaku's route, before confronting Ryuuhou in Oval Tower, Koujaku's tattoos begin to take control of him because of his anger, changing his looks slightly. His kimono becomes ripped and tattered along the edges and slips off, revealing Koujaku's torso and the expansion of his tattoos "blooming" on him. His hair becomes dissheveled and untied, beginning to take on a red hue starting from the bottom up. His eyes become pure red and his fingernails sharpen into claws. Blinded by pure rage and thirst for revenge, Koujaku lets out loud growls and screams, almost animalistic as Aoba helplessly watches on. Even after killing Ryuuhou, Koujaku's state does not change and seemingly becomes worse as he attacks Aoba, unable to recognize him. In his bad ending (see below), Koujaku is completely consumed by his tattoos. The lotus flowers now bloom nearly all over his torso and his hair is a pure blood red. In his eyes, his scleras are also red while his iris' are of a yellow tint. His teeth are much more sharper, almost like fangs, and has long claws on his hands which are bound behind him. He does not wear his trademark kimono anymore but rather a white robe-like garment in its place. Like in his previous form, the robe falls to the sides exposing his torso. Koujaku has lost the ability to speak properly, saliva dripping from his mouth often, and is in a constant state of rage due to Aoba failing Scrap. Personality Koujaku is shown to be a very compassionate man. He's strong-willed and is usually kind to those he meets, the only exceptions being Mink and Noiz. He enjoys staying over at Aoba's place and eating Tae's homemade cooking, complimenting its quality every single time. Although gentle, Koujaku harbors large amounts of anger and self-loathing after killing his mother. He does his best to hide this side of him by keeping positive and being around Aoba most of the time. Koujaku is very popular with girls and flirts with them whenever he gets the chance to, even inviting them over to his home. It's heavily implied he sleeps around, much to Aoba's disgust and discontent. However, in his good end, Koujaku stops altogether after he realizes that he's truly in love with Aoba. Although a ladykiller and having absolutely zero problems talking to women, Koujaku becomes unbelievably flustered when trying to confess to Aoba. They both share an awkward silence and short conversations, Koujaku beating around the bush while Aoba tries to understand what is going on. Koujaku blushes heavily around him, turning his face away while choking out words, something out of character for someone who flirts so much. Koujaku states he still likes girls, both in-game and in the April Fool's Special, but has never felt anything like what he feels for Aoba (the feeling being so strong that he couldn't kill it, no matter how hard he tried to forget it). It could just be that Aoba is the only man Koujaku has true feelings for, but this leads some fans to speculate that Koujaku is bisexual. Story Common Route (under construction) Koujaku is first introduced when Aoba is on his way to make a delivery. A crowd gathers around and Aoba stops to observe the commotion. He hears a young woman, obviously flustered, and a familiar voice talking amongst the people. As Aoba moves in closer, he notices a larger man on the ground, unconscious and gathers from the exchanges between the man and women that he was the embarrassed woman's boyfriend. He and Koujaku had apparently got into a scuffle after she wanted her hair done by him and ended up getting beaten down for trying to get violent. Rolling his eyes at Koujaku's flirting, Aoba turns to leave but is stopped when Koujaku calls out his name. He turns and they begin to talk, Aoba earning glares from the women around them since Koujaku's attention was now on him instead of them. They discuss a few things and Aoba says that they'll meet up again soon and they part ways. Koujaku's Route (under construction) Koujaku and Aoba arrive at Flame Willow, a traditional Japanese-styled red town with lanterns floating in the air. When two girls approach them and ask Koujaku to go with them to a party, he agrees, shocking Aoba. Koujaku does not return to Glitter until much later, which heavily worries Aoba. He begins to disappear at night for periods of time. Unable to ignore it any longer, Aoba secretly follows his friend to a building, which turns out to be a club. Inside, the blaring music and flashing lights cause Aoba to become dizzy and fall to the ground. Koujaku finds him and asks if he's all right. Then, Aoba vomits on Koujaku's kimono shocking everyone. Mortified, Aoba apologizes for ruining Koujaku's kimono, but his friend tells him it's fine and cleans Aoba's face with his kimono sleeve. Later, Koujaku kneels and tells Aoba to get on his back. Relying on Koujaku, he complies and they both retreat out of the building to the hotel. Aoba wakes up and hears the water running, walking towards the bathroom, he see's Koujaku and is suprised to see all the scars and tattoos. Good Ending Click "expand" for Koujaku's good end. The player must convey to Koujaku to not to lose and '''"Do Not Give In" (まけるな). Confirming by making the choice "This should be fine", Aoba successfully delivers the message to him. Koujaku then reveals the truth to Aoba about everything, including his past and his feelings. They return back to the real world, Koujaku no longer controlled by his tattoos and back in his normal state. As they escape with the rest of the now conscious Benishigure, they head down to the first floor but are stopped by numerous Platinum Jail guards. Koujaku orders for his team to fight and with Aoba's help they begin taking them down. Being Benishigure, they don't fight with the intent to kill but instead only injure the guards enough to knock them out or incapaciatate them. Aoba hears Koujaku's cries and turns, only to see his friend fighting skillfully and successfully fending the guards off. The sight of Koujaku smiling as he triumphs over his foes and swinging his sword stops Aoba and he comments how beautiful he thinks Koujaku is right now. Realizing the guards have stopped coming, Aoba snaps out of his thoughts and with the rest of Benishigure, all escape outside. Once Oval Tower begins to crumble, Koujaku and Aoba are sent to the hospital back in the Old Resident District. Koujaku ends up stayng longer than Aoba, the latter soon returning to work. Koujaku later shows up during Aoba's shift, saying he's been discharged and would like to come over to Aoba's house later. Aoba says that Tae is working late and so he won't be able to eat her cooking, to which Koujaku replies that it's fine. This surprises Aoba a little but he agrees. After eating a meal prepared by Aoba, they both head up to Aoba's room and sit on his bed. At first, the air is thick and there is an awkward atmosphere between the two. Aoba wonders where it's coming from, co nfused by the sudden turn and realizes that Koujaku is keeping his distance by sitting a bit far from him. Aoba childishly scoots in, making Koujaku uncomfortable but he doesn't protest. When Aoba tries to speak up. Koujaku does the exact same, resulting in an awkward "you go first" moment. Koujaku then tells Aoba the truth about his revenge over Ryuuhou, that when had he found out he was in Platinum Jail, he knew it would be a good chance to kill him. He then asks Aoba if he remembers what happened in Glitter, to which Aoba confirms. Koujaku says he's truly sorry for what he did and that he had no control over himself, Aoba saying it was fine and knew Koujaku would never force himself on his friend on purpose like that. Koujaku nods, but says that while bleak, he vaguely remember the sensations of being able to touch Aoba like that. Aoba blushes at this, asking where this is suddenly coming from. Koujaku, not looking Aoba in the face, begins to tell Aoba his true feelings. Ever since they had come back from Platinum Jail, Koujaku couldn't get Aoba out of his mind. He tried to kill the feeling off, but it was so strong and struck so deep in his heart that he couldn't. Not knowing what else to say, Koujaku grabs Aoba's hand in his and says that he's fallen in love with him, and that he's always loved him, ever since they were kids. This takes Aoba back, saying that he never thought his best friend would ever tell him such a thing. When Koujaku asks Aoba how he feels in return, Aoba pauses and thinks. Sorting his feelings out, he realized that if he didn't feel the same for Koujaku, he wouldn't be thinking so hard on it and responds that he loves him as well. This sends Koujaku into an overjoyed state and he happily kisses Aoba, shoving him on the bed in the process. The following descriptions and CGs (although censored) contain '''adult content'.'' Koujaku moves up to Aoba's hair and begins to kiss the strands and suck at them, flustering Aoba as he feels the sensations. Aoba asks what he's doing and Koujaku responds that he's always loved Aoba's hair and wanted to touch it like this for a long time. Hearing this revelation, Aoba is about to retort but Koujaku silences him with deeper kisses as he suddenly puts his hand down Aoba's pants, catching him off guard, and lightly starts to stroke him. As they continue, Aoba begins stripping himself of all his clothes and Koujaku starts prep ping him. Before they proceed further, Koujaku asks Aoba if he's absolutely sure he wants to do this. They both know that once they continue, there's no going back and that they won't be just friends anymore. Aoba thinks for a second but urges Koujaku on, saying it's fine like this. Koujaku pushes himself in and through their movements says how he can't believe he's actually doing this with Aoba. This leads Aoba to become red in the face and he turns away, looking to the side. Through harsh breaths, Koujaku says he wants to see Aoba's face, the latter saying it's weird if he does that because of the faces and sounds he's making. After he manages to convince him, Aoba slightly turns toward Koujaku and looks up at him, Koujaku lovingly commenting how cute he is. In the middle of havin g sex, Aoba suddenly feels a drop of liquid on his chest and looks up to see Koujaku having a nosebleed. They stop and Koujaku becomes incredibly flustered, wiping his nose furiously, saying that this also happened with a girl before. It takes Aoba a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, Koujaku mumbling that it's Aoba's fault for making the blood rush to his head. Aoba then breaks into laughter, causing Koujaku to pout and ask what he thought was so funny. Aoba responds with a simple "I love you", making Koujaku forget about it instantly. Hearing those words actually come out of Aoba's mouth sends Koujaku in a flurry and their movements become wilder and quicker. Aoba clings to Koujaku as he repeatedly says how much he loves him, both soon reaching their limit together. As they lay in bed together, Koujaku asks Aoba if he would be willing to grant him a favor. Aoba asks what it is and Koujaku says that he wants to cut Aoba's hair, leaving the other surprised. Koujaku explains that it's been his dream to do it and after hesitating from thinking about the nerves in his hair, Aoba agrees, saying he trusts Koujaku and his skills. This overjoys Koujaku and, now content, they both relax together. Time passes and Aoba e ventually starts living at Koujaku's place. Tae is starting to realize Aoba and Koujaku's relationship has grown stronger, but decides to keep quiet about it. Koujaku completely stops flirting with women, remaining faithful to Aoba in all senses of the word. Aoba is then seen with short hair, which Koujaku had trimmed carefully himself and keeps the excess hair in a jar. Aoba finds it disgusting but after Koujaku talks to Aoba about it (who refers it to as "a strong speech"), he lets Koujaku keep the jar of hair. The last shot features Aoba getting up to make them breakfast before Koujaku heads out to work, Aoba narrating that since the ever unchanging, everyday things are so precious, there is not a single day that goes by where he isn't thankful. Bad Ending Click "expand" for Koujaku's bad end. If the player fails to convey the right message to Koujaku by randomly jumbling the words into nonsense and confirms it with the choice that "This should be fine" instead of "Think harder", Koujaku will go into hysterics after hearing Aoba repeatedly say "it's fine" ("いいよ"). As the screen suddenly turns black, Koujaku's pained scream is heard. When they return to reality, an arsenal of Toue's men barge in and grab hold of Koujaku, confining him to cell underneath Platinum Jail. If they had left him, he would have gone on a killing rampage, Aoba pitifully asking why it had to come to this. Losing his will to fight on and filled with immense guilt and despair that he couldn't save Koujaku because he failed Scrap, the other Aoba slowly and permanently takes over him. Toue eventually takes hold of Midorijima and its residents, turning it into a independent country and making other countries fearful of it. The other Aoba narrates that both he and Toue govern it, and although he isn't the center, Toue is in the light of regulating politics while he is the shadow, free to break people's minds and hearts as he wishes. The other Aob a descends into where Koujaku is held. He says that everyday, at least once, he comes to look at Koujaku with a loving expression. Koujaku's form is now completely changed, his mind broken, as his tattoos bloom all over his back and chest and his hair remains disheveled. Koujaku's arms and neck are bound, a chain confining his neck while wooden board cuff binds his wrists. The other Aoba goes inside his cell and lovingly caresses the sides of Koujaku's face, asking if he's been good. Koujaku retorts by biting into his arm, drawing blood and lapping it up. The other Aoba sweetly says how much it hurt, when in reality, it didn't hurt at all. Pain has become a pleasurable thing to him now and thinks that the bite marks Koujaku constantly leaves on him is an expression of love. Gliding his hand over Koujaku's growing erection, the other Aoba whispers that everything is just as Koujaku wanted- Aoba finally belongs to him and as long as Midorijima stands, they will always be together. Koujaku groans back in response. In a soft and lustful tone, Aoba motions Koujaku to come over to him and the screen fades to black. Relationships Noiz Noiz and Koujaku are always at each other's throats. Both often will call the other names and boast about how much stronger they are than the other, leading Aoba to have to break them apart. Noiz will often insult Koujaku by jabbing at his age, which is considered a highly rude gesture in Japan. Both seem to be on equal ground when it comes to physical confrontation as there was no winner or loser in their street fight (also because of the police breaking it up). Koujaku is highly wary of Noiz, and is always looking out for Aoba when it comes to him, despite Aoba insisting that it's fine. Despite their arguing, both are willing to put aside their differences and work together in order to help Aoba. Noiz also, while reluctant, listened to Koujaku when he motioned both him and Mink to put their hands in together for good luck. In their concept art, Koujaku and Noiz were originally supposed to be much more hot-headed and childish towards each other, fighting often and even breaking Aoba's furniture. However, this was toned down in their final designs. Humorously enough, they're still usually seen sitting or standing side by side in-game or in official art. Mink Being team leaders, Koujaku and Mink often fight over who is the head in charge when it comes to helping Aoba. Mink, possibly out of habit, gives out orders to Clear, Noiz and Koujaku automatically and it's usually the latter who speaks up about who made him in charge of things. Their first meeting wasn't the best either, Koujaku immediately glaring daggers at Mink when they first meet in Heibon. He was furious Aoba had come back with the leader of Scratch and asked what happened, Mink responding that it's none of his business. Becoming riled up, both Haga and Aoba tell Koujaku to calm down and they all head downstairs. When they discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku copped an attitude with Mink, calling him insults and sarcastically questioning him, much to Mink's annoyance. Despite this, they're not very hostile towards each other afterward and seem to be neutral for the most part. Both sides will surprisingly follow the other's instructions without question, such as when they were trapped in Rhyme in Ren's Route. Koujaku was even the one to call out to Mink that Aoba had returned when he had used Scrap on himself. Although being on neutral ground, their Allmates, Beni and Tori, are almost always arguing with each other, much to Mink's annoyance and Koujaku's obliviousness. Koujaku doesn't seem to mind that Mink calls him "Red" as a nickname. Clear Koujaku found Clear very odd from the moment they had met, being very vocal about it with Aoba and calling him a "weird, gas mask guy". When they gathered together in Heibon's basement to discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku would speak with him about how he knows so much about the junk yard among other things to which Clear answers back enthusiastically. Both share the same trait of being very protective and caring for Aoba as they are always calling out his name and being by his side when he falls unconscious. Clear's noticable empathy towards Aoba makes Koujaku later warm up to him quickly. Outside of the game, Clear and Koujaku are drawn interacting with each other very often. They are usually drawn talking and laughing together or Clear will be shown to be very excited about something while Koujaku warmly looks on or smiles at him. In the April Fool's special, Clear and Koujaku were very open with each other and enjoyed being interviewed. They both had fun with it and Koujaku complimented Clear's sharp observation that Mink and Noiz did not deny being in love with someone. Trivia *It is hinted that Koujaku is 27 years old. *Koujaku's favorite food is Tae's home cooking. *Koujaku's favorite type of music is traditional Japanese instrument. *Koujaku is shown to smoke occasionally, but never indoors. He seems to enjoy doing it on Aoba's veranda the most and after a meal. *It's revealed that the noise Aoba heard in the Common route while he lay on his bed listening to music was from Koujaku peeking in his room and gazing at the the amount of bliss on Aoba's face. Koujaku does admit this to Aoba, but asks he doesn't get mad that, since he couldn't get his expression out of his mind. *The kanji used for his name mean "red sparrow". Gallery Koujaku.png|Koujaku Koujaku3.png|Koujaku's first appearance. KoujakuInfo.png|Koujaku's information. concept art 3.jpg|Full body reference of Koujaku from the official art book. concept art 7.jpg|Koujaku's busts, accessories and tattoos. concept art 8.jpg|Koujaku's sprite art including Beni. early koujaku design.jpg|An early design of Koujaku. Early kounoiz fighting over aoba.png|Concept deisgns of Koujaku and Noiz fighting. chillin.jpg|Koujaku and Aoba 05.jpg|Thank you art of Koujaku by one of the staff in the Liner Notes. 922688 492025857519117 1291908077 n.jpg|Koujaku smoking. tumblr_msyj1nGSkr1st4rwco8_1280.jpg DRAMAtical.Murder.full.1496973.jpg|Promo art of Koujaku's route for Re:Connect. Koujaku and Clear.png|Koujaku and Clear in the promotional art for R:C. Koujaku OP2.jpg|Koujaku seen in the OP for R:C. first real haircut.jpg|Koujaku finally cutting Aoba's hair. Tumblr mkptl5hXsT1qhdzzvo2 1280.jpg|Magazine page for Koujaku's route in R:C. Yuuponkoujaku.png|Koujaku and Beni as they appear in the Re:Connect mini-game. Category:Character Category:Main Category:Main Character